poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails. story begins at Ireland where Connor and his friends are getting ready to go to Sodor again Connor Lacey: Come on, guys! It's time to get back to Sodor. Martin Kratt: I know. This is our first time going there. Chris Kratt: We get to meet Thomas the tank engine we heard about. Martin Kratt: And there might be some new creatures there that we can make creature powers from. Razer: Let's go! Bronwyn Jones: Where's Spike? Twilight Sparkle: He's coming. Spike: I'm here. Fireman Sam: What kept you, Spike? Aviva Corcovado: You don't want us to leave you behind, do you? Spike: Sorry. I just got some friends to come along for the adventure. Lightning McQueen: Like who? Marco Polo, Luigi Bellini, Shi La Won and Fu Fu arrives Connor Lacey: Marco, Luigi, Shi La, Fu Fu! It's good to see you again. Marco Polo: It sure is, Connor. Jimmy Z: It's been quite sometime since we've helped you clear your father's name in China. Shi La: Yeah. We're glad to be here, right Fu Fu? Fu Fu: (growls) Koki: To think I used to hate bats until I help Bite-Size and his pals found new homes. Luigi Bellini: We're not the the only ones Spike brings here. whistles as she appears Olwin: Oh, hello, Connor and Irelanders. Victorion: Olwin! Olwin: I haven't see you since you've visited Chuggington. Spike gather me. Are we going to The Island of Sodor you've told me about, Connor? Connor Lacey: Of course, Olwin. Fireman Sam: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. Mickey Mouse: Hotdog! Jimmy Z: Tortuga time! Next stop, Island of Sodor and fly. Tortuga flew off and the intro begins and ends Narrator: Hero of the Rails. It was summer on Sodor. The sky was bright blue, the fields were full of flowers and the birds sang sweetly as Thomas fill up with water. He felt very happy. Suddenly, there was a whoosh and a wheesh and a clacking clack as a streak of silver roared by on the track. Thomas: Fizzling fireboxes! What was that? Narrator: All over Sodor, Thomas' friends were buffered and blasted on their track. Henry: Bubbling boilers! Percy: Bust my buffers! James: Watch my paintwork! Emily: Trembling tracks! Who was that? Toby: Grosh! Edward: Slow down, speedy!Gordon: Rail-raider! scene changes to Knapford where the engines have gathered to talk about the mysterious blur of silver Narrator: Later, Thomas and his friends were at Knapford. They were very puzzled. James: He was big.Gordon: He was silver. Henry: He was very, very fast. Thomas: That must mean it's..... cloud of steam came towards them and stop to reveal.....All: Spencer! Spencer: Hello, Sodor. What do you know? I'm here for the summer. Thomas: Why? Spencer: I have a very important job to do. The Duke and Duchess of Boxford are having a new summerhouse built. It has to be finished in time for the Duke and Duchess' holiday. I'm very busy. No time to chat. Narrator: And Spencer steam smugly away. Thomas: Cinder and Ashes. Having speedy Spencer on Sodor for one day is bad. James: But for the whole summer... Gordon: Is terrible. [The scene changes to the Tortuga landing Connor Lacey: Well, here we are. Piplup (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon): This is surprising. Chris Kratt: Wow. Martin Kratt: This is very cool. Rainbow Dash: Awesome. Olwin: Interesting. Marco Polo: This is a great place for adventure. Shi La Won: (deep in thought) The island's name sounds familiar. Rarity: I have a very good feeling about this adventure today. a flash of light came zooming down from the railway Marinette Dupain-Cheng: The Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan